


Noona

by Tezzieh



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, Lots of Sex, M/M, Mafia AU, Polyships, some drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: Mobster boss Bang Yongguk is 26 now and receives some pressure from his mother to get married. He, begrudgingly allows her to find him a wife. He doesn’t care much, he has his loyal friend Himchan. But when he meets [y/n] and saves her from being mugged, the game changes. He can’t get her out of his head and sends his footmen Zelo and Jongup to find her. When they find her, it briefly seems like Yongguk’s life is complete, but nothing is less true. Everything spins rather out of hand, especially when [y/n’s] amazingly goody to shoes fiance starts looking for her.





	1. The Bachelor

Himchan falls into the pillow, panting raggedly. Yongguk chuckles deeply and leans down to kiss him again, until the younger man loses his breath altogether. “That was good.” He mumbles darkly. “It best were, I am going to have a hard time walking the coming week.” Himchan slaps Yongguk’s chest while the older man moves off of him. Yongguk chuckles again and walks around the bed to peer out of the large window, out into the gardens. He looks down on Zelo and Jongup kicking a ball back of forth. Daehyun and Youngjae are in the gardens too. Both are relaxing on the terrace. It seems so calm and serene, but nothing is less true.   
Life in the mob is never serene and calm. Sometimes it might seem that way, but it is a constant struggle, death and jail time looming over their head with every step they take. It causes Yongguk to try and savor every day. Mostly it is in Himchan’s arms, or with his friends, to his mother displeasure. She is always nagging him that he has to marry. Himchan can’t carry your children she always says. And yet Yongguk find himself wishing that somehow Himchan could. Because Himchan seems the only one able to handle him.

“I am going to find you a wife!” His mother says. Everyone at the table groans. Namjoon, by his side, even slams his head against the wooden surface. “Mother can we not. I’ll find someone in time.” Yongguk groans, grabbing a fist full of Namjoon’s silvery blond hair and dragging his head upright. “When you are fourty or something, oh no young man, we are finding you some respectable woman right now!” His aunt says. “Did she just...” Youngjae mumbles. “Oh yes she did just.” Jackson replies. Yongguk stand up from the table, looking down upon his mother and aunts. “You have three months, if you don’t find me someone in that time frame, you leave it to me.” He says. “Oh please, we found someone for Natasha and Yongnam too.” Mother replies. “Mother please, don’t drag me into this!” Yongnam protests. Mother silences him with one dark look.  
Yongguk knows what she is doing. She is trying to find herself a puppet to place upon her own strings. This way control will never be truly Yongguk’s. He knows what mob wives are like, the true power behind the names of their husbands. And he also knows how his mother plans to stay in power. If he really chooses a wife, he has to make sure she doesn’t agree with mother. He doesn’t want to play his mother into her hand.  
“Meeting dismissed, come on you two.” He gestures to Namjoon and Zelo. They get up immediately. “And what do you think you are going to do?” Mother insists sharply. “We are going to the shooting rink. I need to blow off some steam.” Yongguk replies. “Very well, at least you are going to the shooting rink.” Mother remarks. “What the hell is that supposed to mean!?!” Yongguk insist. “Everything better then you relieving yourself with Himchan.” Mother replies curtly. Yongguk exchanges a look with Namjoon. The younger man grabs Zelo by his arm and gently tugs him out of the dining room. Yongguk walks around the large table and grabs Himchan by the scruff of his shirt. He jerks the younger man to his feet and smashes his lips onto Himchan’s. The kiss is all teeth and tongue an Himchan moans wantonly into Yongguk’s mouth.   
A loud clamor sounds as Mother stands up with a jerk and her chair falls to the floor. Yongguk only vaguely registers it, in the back of his brain. And instead of reacting to it, he backs Himchan against the table, wedging a leg between Himchan’s thighs. Himchan moans rather loudly, making Mother and all of Yongguk’s aunts storm out. The others get up and leave too, only Jongup has to be taken by the hand and dragged out.

Once Himchan is thoroughly ravished, half naked on the dinner table, Yongguk feels less angry. “Three times a day, I am not able to keep up with you!” Himchan complains. “And without condom, you are terrible.” He pulls up his jeans and looks at Yongguk with a strict face. “And you know what I want from you tonight.” Yongguk grins. Himchan’s face tightens even more. “You are impossible!” Himchan huffs.

The true impossible side of Yongguk shows up when his mother starts bringing girls home. The youngest is 18 and the oldest 30. But they are all puppets on her strings. Yongguk mislikes them by default and does nothing to get to know any of the women. It causes great strife between him and his mother and leaves Yongguk beyond frustrated, Especially because the mansion is overrun with girls 24/7 and there is barely any escaping them.   
Poor Himchan is walking bowlegged. He can’t handle how pent up Yongguk is anymore and Yongguk has to deflect his attention from Himchan for a bit. He takes Zelo to bed and Jongup too and even Daehyun. But none of them can live up to Himchan. Himchan can handle him, mostly. The younger men are just not build for him. And thusly Yongguk is left more frustrated them before. 

In his frustration Yongguk decides to go jogging. With a snapback and shades on he goes into the park. He pops his earphones in his ears and blasts G-Dragon at full volume. He runs and runs even when he feels his muscles burn and his breath runs short. He only stops when he stumbles over a tree root that broke up the road. It is only by that sheer coincidence that Yongguk spots an unsavory man, greasy and bearded, not the type of unsavory as he is, approach a young woman. She is walking her corgi puppy and looks like she has not a care in the world. Until the man tugs at her purse and insists she gives him her money. The woman instantly refuses and the guy slams a blunt stone into her jaw, making her fall to her knees. Her pup, by her side, barks loudly.  
Yongguk has no idea what comes over him. He pulls the knife he has in his high sock out of the sheath and runs towards the woman. In a swift arm movement the knife is pressed up against the man’s throat. “Leave her the fuck alone, you greasy creeper.” Yongguk barks. The man makes a dash for it at once. Yongguk huffs and puts the knife back into his sock. “Madame are you okay?” He turns to the young woman. He offers her his hand and helps her to her feet. When their eyes meet, lightning strikes Yongguk’s heart. Her face is the sweetest he has ever seen, her eyes deeper than the wishing wells in fairy tales and her hair shining in the summer sun. “I .. I am fine.. D-don’t worry about me.” She stutters. “He got you good. You should let someone look at your jaw.” Yongguk says, barely ghosting his fingers over the big bruise the mugger left her with. She flusters darkly. “T-thanks for saving me..” She stammers, picking up her dog and making a dash for it.   
Yongguk is left standing behind, unable to comprehend the feelings that have just awoken inside of him.

Himchan practically screeches when Yongguk slams the office door. “No no, not now, I am doing the administration.” He cries out loudly. “Don’t be so ridiculous, I want to talk to you.” Yongguk says. His voice is milder than it has been the past few weeks. “Sit down, we’ll talk.” Himchan replies. Yongguk flops down on the spare chair on the other side of the desk. “Himchan-ah, what is it like to be in love...” He asks. Himchan looks up at him. “What… what makes you ask that? You have never concerned yourself with how I feel.” He says. “I just want to know if what just happened to me is what it is like...” Yongguk mumbles. “You want to say that you are in love?” Himchan seems beyond surprised. “It happen to me just now in the park.” Yongguk sounds like an insecure teenager rather sudden. It makes Himchan laugh so loud he is almost crying. Yongguk groans angrily and grabs Himchan’s tie. “Don’t fucking laugh at me, or I’ll go in dry.” He hisses. “I’m so sorry.” Himchan instantly regains his composure. “But I can barely imagine you being in love.” He says stiffly. “So you think that what is between us is empty sex?” Yongguk asks sharply. “Well sometimes I do wonder, but for the love of all you don’t think is holy, don’t change the subject, tell me everything.”  
Yongguk spills the beans rather easily. He trusts Himchan fully. Himchan is quite amazed to hear that Yongguk actually feels starstruck by a random as fuck girl he met on the street. And it is not the all consuming lust Himchan is so familiar with. It is such a cute little crush. The way Yongguk is able to marvel over the color of her eyes, the piercings in her ear and how her hair played in the wind. It makes Himchan smile softly at his long time lover. “Does this mean I get to have a bit of a break?” He asks. “You know just to rest a little.” His voice sounds rather hopeful. “Are you mad, I could never stay away from you.” Yongguk says. Himchan feels partly flattered, but also bummed out that he can’t have a break for Yongguk’s overwhelming lust.

It takes Yongguk two more weeks to proverbially man up and find her. Naturally he doesn’t do that himself, noooo way! He can’t be seen seeking around for a girl and then take her away for ever. That will certainly cause the police and maybe secret service to be on his doorstep real quick. Instead he calls Zelo and Jongup to him. “I want you to find this girl for me.” He says to them. “How do you expect us to find someone why don’t know. We don’t know her name, how she looks or whatsoever else.” Zelo says. “We could use some elaboration.” Jongup says, running a hand through his pink hair.   
“Very well listen up you two. I need you to go to the park where I met her. She has a small corgi puppy and a bruised jaw.” Yongguk says. “You’ll know her right away. She is the most delicate and wonderful woman in all of Korea.” After a long lecture about how they better not harm her, Zelo and Jongup leave in the limo.


	2. The Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your POV starts here

You sit on a bench in the park, watching while your corgi pup Arthur picks up branch after branch, abandoning one after another. “You are such a nutty dog Arthur.” You giggle and pat him on the head when he finally found himself a branch he likes. He lays down at your feet and you and starts gnawing at the stick of wood. You sigh and fish your book out of your bag.  
You are about to start reading when two men, or boys, sit by your sides. One is rather short and sticky, with pink hair and beautiful squinty eyes. The other is very tall and blond of hair, his eyes a more curious and wondering about the world. “Are you lonely?” The short male asks. You look at him. He has a pleasant face with the most beautiful lush lips. You shake your head to rid you of the though. No Y/N, you have a fiance, behave yourself you tell yourself in silence. “N-no I am not lonely.” You mumble. “Then why are you here in the park, all on your own. It is weekend, you could have been out with friends, or cuddled up with your awfully hot husband.” The taller male asks. “I erm...” You bite your lip and try not to think of the fact that your fiance is very much not into girls. How he went out with his two boyfriends today, instead of staying home to help you with chores and coming to the park to walk Arthur.   
The smaller man catches the tear that escaped from your eye. “You are lonely. We can see it, if you weren’t, you would not be crying.” He says. “Y-you pabo. I am not crying!” You hiss at him. “Okay okay, then you were not crying.” He smiles a lopside smile and leans down to scratch arthur behind an ear. “Name’s Jongup though, not pabo.” He grins. A sweet wonderful smile. You can feel your heart sink. “And I am Zelo.” The taller male pipes in. You look back and forth between them.

 

“If you come with us, you will never be lonely again.” Jongup stands up and offers you a hand. Zelo gives you a gentle nudge. “You’ll have everything you wish for, constant company and much more.” He says. “I will dance with you every day if that is what you like.” Jongup grins a bit of an oafish grin. You think on it a few minutes and then decide a little adventure is just what you need. You can’t stand to go home, knowing Joshua is not going to be home for a while and then he does come home everything will be terribly awkward.   
You put your hand in Jongup’s. “Fine, but if you do something funny I am calling the police.” You warn. “And tell them what, these two blokes came and took me away in a limo to a place where I have everything and more.” Zelo jokes. You roll your eyes. You think they are most likely making a joke.   
But nothing is less true. Jongup leads you to a sleek black limousine. Zelo holds the door and gestures to get in. “Ladies first.” He says with a sweet smile. You climb into the limo and sit down on the plush seats. Jongup and Zelo come on in as well. “Alright, time to go home.” Zelo tells the driver. “Very well sir.” The driver says, letting the engine roar loudly.

The limo pulls over in front of a HUGE mansion. You gasp, having never seen something so breathtaking. “As I said, everything you can wish for.” Jongup steps out of the limo and offers you a hand to help you out as well. Zelo unfolds himself going out of the vehicle and the driver heads to the garage in a leisure pace. “How do you know what I wish for?” You ask Jongup. “I don’t, but we can work on that.” Jongup winks. “Let’s get inside, Bang’s waiting.” Zelo says, heading to the big back doors, over the terrance and up the stairs.   
“C’mon.” Jongup says, grabbing your wrist and tugging you to the doors as well. You can only follow, for his tug is quite powerful. Arthur pitterpatters after you as quick as he can. “Jongup, wait.” You say, stopping to pick up the pup. He is panting and whines a little when he nuzzles into you. “Erm. whoopsie.” Jongup smiles an innocent smile and resumes tugging you towards the mansion.  
Once inside you take off your shoes. Because you have been raised a polite, good girl. Jongup takes off his timberlands in his turn and he leads you to where Zelo is waiting by an ornate looking white painted door. “Have you checked if he is in?” Jongup asks. Zelo nods. “Yes he is, Himchan is too though.” Jongup nods. “No matter, we did what we were told.” He knocks the door. You swallow the lump that starts developing in your throat. Suddenly you are nervous, what if these men have ill intentions. It is just so much like you to be so trusting…

The door swings open. The man in the doorway is strict of face and looks rather commandeering. But then he smiles a surprisingly sweet smile. “Miss, please come in.” He gestures. To Jongup and Zelo he makes a shooing gesture. Zelo leaves at once, but Jongup turns to you and winks, before following Zelo out. You gather all your courage and step into the room. An office by the looks of it. Behind the desk sits a man you recognize. It is the man that saved you from the mugger a few weeks ago. The way he calmly looks at you, a tiny smile slowly breaking on his face, makes you blush fervently.  
“Y/N, there you are.” His voice is as deep as you remember and makes you feel all sorts of things. He gets up from behind his desk and walks around it. He approaches and your breath stops in your throat. He is far more handsome than you remember. And when he smiles his gummy smile at you, you positively feel that your knees will give out shortly. It gets worse though. He wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you flush against his own body. You can feel his hard muscles through his thin white shirt. “My name is Bang Yongguk. And I will give you everything you can ever dream of.” He murmurs deeply. Your cheeks darken as much as he can. “I erm… I don’t know what to say.” You stutter. “Don’t say anything, just thank me later.” His gummy smile widens and you have no idea where to look in order to avoid what it does to you.   
“Himchan, would you mind escorting her to the living, I’ll be there shortly.” Yongguk says. The man with the strict face nods and offers you his arm. “Please come with me, madame.” He says calmly. You look at Yongguk. He nods and gently nudges you in Himchan’s direction. You hesitantly take Himchan’s arm and allow him to lead you away. 

Himchan turns out to be a kind, well mannered man. He indulges into a mild conversation with you and advises you to refer to him and Yongguk as Oppa. You take it to heart and immediately start to refer to him as such. Himchan gently chuckles and holds the living door for you. “Would you like something to drink Y/N-ah?” He asks calmly. “T-tea, if you can spare it.” You say shyly. “You heard Yongguk, you will have everything you wish for. I am sure we can spare you some tea. If you will just wait here. I will be back shortly.” He gives you a minute bow and leaves the living.  
You look around a bit. Everything in the living looks ridiculously expensive. Things not even Joshua would be able to afford decorate the large living and furniture beyond luxurious invite you to relax.   
You are in fact about to flop down on the big leather couch when Yongguk comes into the living. You startle a little and flop down onto the couch rather involuntarily. Yongguk chuckles softly. “Don’t let me startle you, Y/N-ah.” He smiles his gummy smile and walks over to couch. He sits next to you and regards you gently. “Jongup-ah tells me you are lonely, why is that?” Yongguk asks gently. You heave a sigh. “It is my own fault.” You mumble. “Did you isolate yourself?” Yongguk looks at you with inquisitive brown eyes. “In a sense.” You respond. You feel like you are about to spill the drama story of your life on this man’s plate. This man who is little more than a stranger to you.   
“It is okay, you don’t need to tell me the details. It is fine if you open up to me slowly.” Yongguk strokes his knuckles over your cheek. You blush and are about to tell him it is fine, but Himchan enters the living and cuts you short. “Tea and coffee, shall I leave you to it?” He puts down two rather stylish mugs and bows a small stiff bow. “You’re off for the rest of the day Himchan, thank you for your help.” Yongguk says gently. The expression on Himchan’s face is almost surprised. “Very well, have a good afternoon.” He bows again, a little less stiff this time around and leaves the two of you alone.   
Yongguk hands you your mug of tea. “My Lady, your tea.” He cooes at you. You take it with both hands and giggle when they come in contact with his own. It is such small yet intimate gesture that makes your stomach feel rather jittery. “I have been thinking about you lately.” Yongguk murmurs. He slowly retracts his hands from the mug. “Since our run in at the park?” You ask. “Yeah.” Yongguk nods. “Thanks for that, again. I would have had no one to turn to tell what happened, safe of course the police, but that would do nothing to calm my racing heart.” You stammer. You put your mug down on the coffee table again and fold your hands in your lap. “I am not normally so heroic. I don’t normally jog through that park either. But I saw you and I knew that your little dog couldn’t defend you on his own.” Yongguk picks up his own ug and takes a sip of coffee.   
“Yes, where is Arthur actually?” You ask. “I’ve seen Jongup and Zelo make away with him. He’ll be in good hands, I promise.” Yongguk replies. “Oh he better be, he is my only companion.” You tell him. Yongguk chuckles softly. “Not any longer, there are enough people here for you to befriend. I am sure you will get along with at least one of them.” He says gently. “I sure hope so, Jongup-ah and Zelo seemed nice.” You answer. “Jongup has the purest heart in the world. But Zelo is made of a different sort of stuff. Be more careful with him.” Yongguk warns playfully.

You share gentle chitchat. It is very pleasant and you notice that it is very easy to open up to Yongguk. He gentle eyes, his wide smile and deep voice lull you into lowering your guard. And before you know it, you unload your story to him. And Yongguk patiently listens. He listens patiently while you tell him how you agreed to marry one of your best friend to cover up the fact that he has two boyfriends. And how he took you to live in Seoul, away from where you grew up and where you had friends. First it was fine, you and Joshua having fun and adopting Arthur together. But soon you were left on your own while Joshua went out for days. It drove a wedge between the two of you. And thusly you were alone. Very lonely indeed.  
Yongguk leans in to whipe a few tears from your cheek. “Did you love him?” He asks softly. “No, he was just my friend and now he is just another stranger that sometimes lives in the same house as me.” You sigh. Yongguk wraps an arm around you and allows you to cuddle into his warm, muscled torso. “Does that make it harder or easier?” He asks. “I think it makes it harder. I think I would have gotten over it if I were actually in love with him. But we’ve been friends since primary school. It is a heavier betrayal.” You mumbles. Yongguk’s grip on you tightens and he makes a soft soothing sound. “I’ll stop asking if it makes you uncomfortable.” He says gently. “Don’t worry about it.” You mumble softly, nuzzling your face against his chest.  
Somewhere along the way you find yourself gazing up at Yongguk. He calmly peers into your eyes and cups your cheek, rubbing your skin with his thumb. You can feel your heart pick up speed when Yongguk leans closer. Your eyes slide close without thought. Softly you sigh when his lips softly touch yours. It is the bare ghost of a kiss, but better. Your hand trails up Yongguk’s arm to shovel it into his short black hair. Yongguk’s lips press tighter against your and you moan softly. This only entices him to deepen the kiss, trailing his fingers down your jawline and your throat while he does so.   
He only pulls away when his breath runs out. You look up at him again and smile weakly. “T-that was wonderful.” You whisper softly. “Yes you are.” Yongguk murmurs softly. You blush darkly and hide your face against his chest. “D-don’t be so silly.” You mumble against the cloth of his shirt. Yongguk chuckles and runs his fingers through your hair. “I never am.” He says softly. You giggle at the deep rumble of his voice and attempt to crawl closer against him. Somehow you have felt better than you had since moving to Seoul. In the back of your mind you know you shouldn’t be so trusting of a random stranger like Yongguk, especially not because this man’s wealth is vaster than is realistic. And yet it thrills you, to be in the arms of such a handsome man, who not only saved you from a mugger, but also seems willing to give you everything you’d ask of him. It is like a drama, but better. And yet you feel like there is a catch somewhere. And you plan to find it before Yongguk has you lulled into a lowering your guard entirely. That is… If he hasn’t already.


	3. Ch 2 - The Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains mild smut

Jongup and Zelo enter the living, with two other men you haven’t yet met. “Ah, Daehyun, Youngjae, you are home.” Yongguk says jovially. “And we see you have cheered up hyung. Very good to see so.” The shorter of the two new men says. They all plop down on the couches and in chairs. “So, I see the youngin’s found you your damsel.” The other man says. “My name is Y/N, not damsel.” You huff. “Nice to meet you.” The man smiles widely. “My name is Youngjae and the shorty over there is Daehyun.” He introduces himself and his friend. The man named Daehyun smiles at you more gently.  
After a little while Himchan enters the living too. “I thought I had given you the day off.” Yongguk jokes mildly. “I still live here remember.” Himchan sits down beside Yongguk. The two exchange a look and smile gently at each other. A smile that speaks of utter familiarity and trust that can only be build over a lot of years. It somehow strikes you as something romantic and you are not sure how to feel about that. Because you don’t think you can be jealous over a guy you literally just gotten to know, a little bit. But all the same, you feel like Himchan is competition. And you mislike that.

A knock sounds on the door of the living. “Sir, your mother asks for you.” Is called out. “Make sure she want for nothing.” Yongguk gets up and leaves the livingroom. It seems to you that is there is an aura of disquiet over him when the door slams shut behind him. “Himchan Oppa, is Yongguk Oppa upset now?” You ask. “Yongguk and his mother are not on the best of term. But not to worry, my dear, he’ll be fine. In fact, we will all be fine now that you are here.” Himchan caresses his knuckles over your face in the exact same way as Yongguk did. Your breath catches in your throat and you look away at once.   
To break the tension, probably, Jongup pounces onto the couch between you and Himchan. He wraps an arm around your shoulders and gives you a wide, boyish grin. “Do you like it here so far, Noona?” He asks. “Yes. I think I do.” You say with a gentle smile. “Oh you had best, you’re not here without reason.” Suddenly Himchan stands up. He turns to you. “For the love of all that you hold dear, be good to him. Because I swear to all gods that if he has one complaint about you, I will hold you accountable.” His face is strict again. You can only nod meekly and press yourself against the cream leather of the couch. “Jees Louise Himchan, don’t scare her.” Daehyun says, his voice a gentle purr. “I am just making sure she knows her place.” Himchan walks to the door, rips it open and leaves, the door slamming behind him.   
“Know my place?” You ask shyly. “Don’t worry Noona, Himchan hyung is a tad prickly now and then. Nothing to worry about.” Jongup says calmly. You shrug a little and with a huff you lean into Jongup’s embrace. He nuzzles his face into your hair and sighs softly. You slowly lean into him hesitantly, chewing on your bottom lip.  
“Tell us something about yourself, y/n.” Daehyun smiles the most sweet smile he can muster. “Oh well… erm… There is not much to tell about me, actually..” You mumble softly. “What do you do for a living?” Youngjae asks. “Not much actually. My fiance is very rich… I work part time at a kindergarden, just to keep busy...” You trail of, looking at the hole in Jongup’s skinny jeans, showing the larger part of his knee. “Does Yongguk hyung know you have a fiance?” Daehyun asks. “What is your fiance like?” Youngjae adds. “Does he know you are away?” Zelo also adds to the heap of questions. “Would he miss you?” Jongup frowns mildly at you. You sigh and bite the inside of your lip. The realisation that Joshua probably doesn’t even know you are away, that he will take a while to actually miss you. That your friendship with him has watered down so much.  
You don’t notice the tears rolling slowly down your face. “We did not mean to make you cry Noona!” Zelo says, a bit alarmed. Jongup leans over and dabs your tears away with his sweater paw. “Noona, please don’t cry.” He whispers softly. His face is mildly worried. “Noona, noona, please don’t let us get you down.” Daehyun sits before you in his knees. Youngjae gets up as well to sit with you on the couch. The four young men surround you and fuss over you while you try to control your tears.  
“He is not hurting you, is he?” Youngjae asks. You shake your head. “He wouldn’t hurt a fly.” You reply. “But what is it then?” Daehyun asks softly. “He used to be my best friend...” You bite your lip, fighting new tears as you remember the great times you had with Joshua. “What happened!” Zelo sits on the edge of his seat, almost falling off. “We agreed to get married so his parents, who are very religious, wouldn’t find out he is the most homo sexual queer who has ever gayed. He has two boyfriends and he is always away from home, even though I moved to Seoul for him. I know no one here. He left me to my own devices...” You start to sob again, noisily so. Jongup pulls you into his side and gently rubs your back. “You got us now. I promise we will never leave you on your own. Even Himchan will warm up to you, eventually.” He says. His sweet voice and his odd speech pattern lull you back into calmth.

 

Yongguk slams the door of his mother’s living area. “What do you need of me this time, you insufferable old hag!?!” He asks sharply. His mother pretends to stop reading, as do the nine young women that are in her company. “You know what I need from you. I bring in these wonderful girls for you and all you do is avoid them. Bring them to your part of the house.” Mother says. Yongguk shakes his head. “You can keep your fine china dolls, mother. I found myself a woman. You can send these girls home.” He says. His mother gets up, looking him directly in the eye. “I’d like to meet this girl. To see if she will be a good wife for you.” Sparks fly between mother and son. “Not yet. I want her to be comfortable here first.” Yongguk says.   
Mother sits down again, the girls all looking at her. “The girls will come over to your side of the house in two days unless you introduce her to me within the given time.” The arrogant look Mother gives him is too much for Yongguk. He turns to the girls. “If even one of you shows herself in my parts of the house I’ll have Jongup strangle all of you with his bare hands. You included, Mother.” He warns. His facial features shows that he is not kidding. The girls all turn to Mother, hoping she will better the situation. “You should be careful with this Jongup boy, my doves. Make sure he likes you.” Mother is well aware of Jongup’s tender heart. Yongguk knows he wouldn’t hurt the girls if he cared about them. But he can always have Shownu shoot them if he is fed up with Mother’s antics. “I wish you all the luck with that.” Yongguk takes his leave.

Upon arrival back in the living he finds you half asleep in Jongup’s arms. Zelo has his face nuzzled into your hair and Youngjae is leaned into the younger man’s side. Daehyun sits at your feet, his head in your lap. “Have you wrapped my men around your little fingers already?” Yongguk’s deep voice chuckle causes you to stop playing with Daehyun’s hair and look up. “I … s-sorry...they..” You have no idea what to say. Yongguk walks over to the couch and pulls you out of Jongup’s warm and tender embrace. Jongup whines and latches onto Zelo instead. The taller man sighs softly and leans into the pink haired guy rather pliantly. Yongguk tugs at your hand and you have to carefully avoid running over Daehyun.  
Yongguk sits in one of the large chairs and yanks you into his lap. You can’t do much else but curls into him, but you feel less secure than before. There is something foul about Yongguk’s mood. It scares you a bit and you wonder if it is because of you. Yongguk wraps an arm around your shoulders and pulls you close. You sigh softly and compliantly lean into his chest. His chin nuzzles into your hair and you can feel him exhale heavily. “Are you alright Oppa?” you ask shyly. Yongguk only grunts in reply. “I .. erm.. I am going to see if I can assist Himchan hyung with something.” Daehyun get’s up and leaves the living. Youngjae coughs and follows Daehyun out, only mumbling ‘sexy time’ under his breath. You see Jongup and Zelo exchange a look. Zelo is the first to get and tugs Jongup along. They leave in silence.   
You do the only thing you can think of. You start to place soft kisses along Yongguk’s wonderfully sculpted collar bone. His breath comes in labored gusts. You seem to be pleasing him, so you carry on. Yongguk lets you do as you please for a while. He leans back and allows you to travel your mouth over the skin of his collarbone and his neck. But once you place your mouth over his adam’s apple, he knots his hand in your hair to pull your head back. “Not yet.” He shakes his head. “Why not oppa?” You look up at him with utter innocence in your eyes. “I won’t be able to hold myself back. I’ll go too far.” Yongguk murmurs. You swallow the lump that somehow formed in your throat and wet your lips with your tongue. Yongguk’s eyes focus on the motions.   
“Ugh fuck.” Yongguk groans, leaning in to possessively kiss you. You moan and tremble in his strong embrace. His tongue moves into your mouth with a little bit force and you squirm your legs against each other to hide your arousal. Much too late though, Yongguk already picked up on it. His hands grabs hold of your upper leg and tugs it away from your other leg. His hand travels to the inside of your thigh and gently rubs. The tips of his fingers tease your clothed core and you moan into his mouth. Yongguk groans back at you, teasing you a little more. You shiver and feel how you grow wet. “I can smell you.” Yongguk murmurs darkly. You fluster and look away. Yongguk leans in to kiss your neck.  
Just when he is about to suck a hicky in the nape of your neck, the door of the living swings open. You freeze over and Yongguk slowly looks up. “I am sorry, I did not know you were occupied. Im Jaebum-ssi has arrived. He is waiting in your office.” Himchan says. Yongguk groans and lifts you in his arms, only to drape you over the couch. “Send for the boys, I don’t want her alone for a single minute.” He orders. Himchan nods and rushes out of the living again. “Aren’t you going to finish what you started?” You ask lewdly. Your mind is hazy with arousal and you have no idea what risk you are taking. “As much as I would love to, I wouldn’t be able to finish that quick.” Yongguk gets up, turning his back to you. All you can think of is what a nice ass he has.   
The door opens again and Jongup walks in. “Stay with her.” Yongguk orders. “Sure.” Jongup walks over and plops on the couch with you. “I’ll try to make this quick.” Yongguk swiftly takes his leave. 

Jongup looks down on you, tilting his head a little bit. “You are horney, aren’t you?” He asks. His interesting speech rhythm makes you giggle and you nod. “Did he start something he couldn’t finish?” Jongup lays down, there is room enough on the big broad couch. He pulls you close against him and ghosts a hand over your thigh. “I can just feel the heat seep through your trousers. What did he do to you?” Jongup’s fingers wander closer to your core. “N-not much.. I … I guess I am just a little high strung.” You mumble. “Has it been long since you last had sex?” Jongup asks softly. You wander your mind to the last time you met with one of Joshua’s friends. The tall one with the glasses and the dark hair. You have to think a little before his name comes to you. “I think it has been six weeks since I met up with Wonwoo last.” You mumble. “You must be needy as all hell.” Jongup murmurs.  
He palms your core through the fabric of your jeans. You whimper, unable to stop yourself from rocking into Jongup’s hand. You look at him over your shoulder, trying to find Jongup’s intention in his soft brown eyes. He leans closer and places a tender kiss behind your ear. Your breath hitches and you are overwhelmed with feelings. Not only does lust play a part, but also the simple yearning of being cherished, to feel safe in a man’s arms. Jongup feels the shiver that travels to your body. It encourages him to go on. His teeth graze over your earlobe and his nails scratch at the denim at your jeans. Never have you experienced something so sensual. It gives you a deep thrill and you thirst for more.   
But at the same time you can’t help but second guess yourself. Because what about Yongguk? Isn’t Yongguk the one you are here for. Didn’t you just feel your heart beat for him. But you also know you really want this feeling that Jongup is giving you. “J-Jonguppie...” You softly murr. “Yes?” Jongup lisps, his breath traveling down the line of your jaw. “Is what we are doing, okay?” You ask shyly. “Yeah don’t worry about it Noona.” Jongup presses another kiss behind your ear. “I’ll just get you off, I will not do anything hyung is meant to do.” He murmurs. You fluster darkly. “You are so beautiful when you blush, you should also blush for hyung. He likes that a lot.” Jongup opens the button of your jeans and kisses the skin of your neck. The ministrations of his lips are barely there, and yet it is exactly what your attention deprived nerves need.   
His hand slowly lips into your jeans. He stroked you through the fabric of your panties and you whimper. Jongup smiles against the skin of your shoulder. It is a soft smile, not a lewd smirk. “Please feel good Noona. That is all I want.” He mumbles softly. His index finger finds your clit, even through the cloth of your panties. The manner with which he strokes you is extremely tender. You have never been touched like this before. Not even by your ex, Christian. It is so perfect that you allow yourself to moan softly. Jongup giggles and nuzzles his face into the plane of your shoulder. “Let it all out, Noona, it is okay.” He whispers.  
His fingers wander past the elastic rim of your panties. He giggles softly. “What?” You ask innocently. “There is a bow on your panties.” Jongup cooes. “Of course I got a bow on my panties, my butt is a present.” You giggle too. The atmosphere between you and Jongup is without real tension, of course beside the sexual kind. Jongup giggles back at you and his fingers search for your clit again. Your breath hitches noisily when he finds it. His breath runs over the skin of your shoulder and he starts rubbing you again. You moan and quiver. Your body instinctively move away, as if the stimulus is too much. But Jongup’s strong arm keeps you into place.  
Soon all your muscles begin to tense and you tremble. “Let go, tumble over the edge, Noona.” Jongup whispers gently. His fingers dips lower, to gingerly touch the wetness of your core. It is the final straw. The tension in your muscles comes to it’s pique and accumulates in the muscles of your core, causing them to clench up. Jongup gives a last tap to your clit and all your muscles untense. All that remains is the flexing of the muscles of your womanhood. Jongup slips one finger inside you to feel it.”That is much better, isn’t it?” He asks softly. You nod shyly.  
Jongup gets up and wanders over to the coffee bar. He washes his hands and hoists himself onto the counter, swinging his legs. “Want something to eat or drink?” He asks. You shake your head. “Maybe later.” He mumbled. You feel like all your energy has left you and all you yearn for is to drift off to sleep. “Oh… alright.” Jongup sounds a little defeated. You giggle at him and he giggles back. You feel your eyelids getting heavier. Jongup slips off of the counter and comes back to you. He lays back down with you and you let your eyes slip close. You feel safe when Jongup is close. Like he can protect you from all the harms in the world. 

When Yongguk comes back from his meeting, he finds you and Jongup cuddled up on the couch. You are both sound asleep and nothing special seems to have happened between the two of you.


	4. Hunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then there was Daehyun

You open your eyes and turn on your side. The fluffy pillow on which your head rests molds comfortably with your motion. The blankets rustle softly and the mattress moves along a little bit. You sigh softly and yawn, before stretching yourself out. You look around a little bit and feel very disoriented. “Where am I...” You mumble. You slowly sit up and can’t help but gasp. The bed you are on is simply huge. It is made with white sheets and pillows. You are the only color on the bed. Your eyes wander the room. It is very well furnished, with a desk, an office chair, fatboy and lounge chair. Shelves of books line the walls and the large wardrobe is opened a little to reveal rich fabrics hanging inside.   
The sheets slide down your chest when you sit up. Only now that you sit, you notice you are wearing something that feels like silk. You look to find yourself clad in one of these see-through, lacey, babydolls. Someone must have brought you to bed and undressed you. Your mind wanders over the options. What if it was Himchan? You feel gooseflesh raise on your spine. No that is certainly not what you want. Maybe it was Youngjae… But you barely know him. You think you don’t want that either. It could have been Zelo. You giggle a little, his tall and lanky body doesn’t seem too bad. Or Daehyun perhaps. You most certainly wouldn’t mind that. Maybe next time you can convince him to stay a little. The thought of his full, sensual lips makes you quiver. It was probably Jongup though. You bite your lip while you imagine Jongup’s hands over your skin. It pleases you a lot more than you care to admit.  
You are about to picture what Yongguk would have done in case it were him. A knock on the door interrupts your train of thoughts. “C-come in.” You say hesitantly. You draw the sheets up to your throat just in time. The door swings open, revealing Daehyun and a maid servant. “How did you sleep Noona, you sure took your time. I’ve missed you at dinner. There was some very good Kimchi. And Yonggukkie hyung did not like your abscence much. Anyway, I was told to bring you breakfast, so here I am.” He gestures to the maid servant. She brings a tray and sets it in front of you. You marvel at all the food on it. You don’t even notice that Daehyun sends the maid servant away.   
“I see you got some leftover Kimchi, lucky girl.” Daehyun sits beside you on the bed. You fluster, feeling rather self conscious. Even though minutes before you imagined kissing Daehyun, the thought of him seeing what are you currently wearing mortifies you. “What is the matter?” Daehyun asks gently. “I erm… I’d like to get dressed… Like now… alone.” You mumble. Daehyun chuckles and lifts the tray from your lap, setting it down on the spotless white desk. “Very well, let’s get you into some nice clothes.” The ‘alone’ part seems to escape Daehyun. He walks over to the wardrobe. “You know what, why don’t you shower while I pick out an outfit. I’ll blow dry your hair too and your nails could use some polish. I won’t peek.” Daehyun cooes. You slip out of bed, making sure Daehyun really doesn’t peek. He keeps his promise and you tiptoe into the bathroom.  
A squeal escapes you. Everything in the bathroom is pure marble, safe from the bronze taps and the fluffy white towels. You can barely believe your eyes. “Noona, are you alright?” Daehyun asks from the other side of the door. “Y-yeah..” You mumble. You lock the door and wander over to the shower. You find there is shampoo, conditioner and body wash and they all smell heavenly. You undress and open the tap. Perfect warm water rains down on you. You set to washing yourself and can’t help a cheerful outcry of ‘I’m singing in the rain’.

 

When you have toweled yourself dry, you wrap another huge towel around your curves and open the bathroom door. “Erm, Daehyunnie, can you give me my clothes, please?” You ask. Daehyun jumps up from the bed. He brings your clothes, all white, safe for the shirt, which is bluegrey. You take it from him. “Thanks...” You mutter, closing the door again.  
The underwear is lacey lingerie and exactly your size. You look in the mirror and deem yourself not too shabby. The grey blue, button up shirt is a wee tight around the chest, but it is not bothersome. The white skinny jeans is perfect on the hips but too long, so you have to roll up the legs around your ankles. You leave the white socks be, it is warm enough to go barefeet. “Daehyunnie, the door is not locked, can you come blow dry my hair now, please?” You call out. Daehyun bursts into the bathroom at once, as if he has been waiting by the door. He walks over to one of the small closets to find himself a blow dryer and a hair brush. You peer at him through the mirror while he works on your hair.  
“There, now all you need is some eyeliner, nail polish and jewels.” Daehyun says when your hair is well and dry. ”I .. What?” You mumble. Daehyun takes your wrists and leads you back into the bedroom. “Yongguk hyung says you should want for nothing. Treat her like a princess, were his exact words. And that is what I will do.” Daehyun sits you down on the edge of the bed. He opens several drawers to find jewelry and make-up. “You will look nothing short of royalty my sweet.” He sits beside you and hands you a necklace, bracelets, rings and a hairtie and earrings. He patiently waits while you put all of it on. “Now for the make up.” Daehyn draws the eyeliner as if it is a gun. You giggle softly.

 

Happily Daehyun accepts the bite of Kimchi you hold before his lips. Full lips you can’t help gazing at, longingly so. You sigh softly and take another sip of your tea. “Yonggukkie Oppa said I should want for nothing, right?” You cooe, hatching a plan in your mind. “That is what he said indeed.” Daehyun confirms. “I want you to kiss me.” You say softly. Daehyun’s jaw drops and he stares at you, utterly dumbstruck. “Give me what I want, oppa said I should have it.” You ever so sweetly remind him. Daehyun closes his mouth and clears away the breakfast tray.  
“Very well, come here, you sleek bit of minx.” He says. He sits beside you on the bed again. Gently, his fingers take of hold of your chin. He seems to hesitate for a few seconds, wetting his full lips with a curious pink tongue. Then he leans in and places his lips against yours. The kiss is beyond tender and a little bit moist. Daehyun’s hand caresses your cheek. You press forward, deepening the kiss a little. Daehyun sighs pleasurably and his tongue gently licks your lips. You open up for him, very willingly.  
Daehyun breaks away, his breath a little unsteady. “We should start the day, noona. Hyung is waiting for you.” He stands up from the bed and offers you a hand. You place your hand in his and allow him to help you up. Daehyun swiftly straightens your clothes and then offers you his arm. “If you allow me, madame.” He cooes. You giggle and take his arm. He smiles back at you and leads you down the hall. 

 

By the door stands a big burly guard, clearly not from Korean descend. He reminds you of the FBI agent in Lilo and Stitch. “She is not allowed in.” He says. Daehyun smiles wryly. “The boss will know the reason when you deny her.” He reaches for his pocket. You expect him to draw a gun or a knife, but instead he pulls his phone from his pocket. The guard makes a face but opens the door. In the room you spot Yongguk, with Himchan by his side, Zelo and Youngjae are gaming and beside them with Jongup with Arthur on his lap. With them are no less than ten exceedingly pretty girls. You can feel you confidence shrink with every beat of your heart. But Yongguk looks up at you. He smiles his gummy smile. Your insides turn to jelly and you fluster. “Come lets say hello.” Daehyun whispers in your ear.  
He leads you inside and you are painfully aware of the fact that everyone is looking at you. Yongguk gets up and you only barely catch Himchan’s hand slipping off his thigh. “The princess is here, hyung.” Daehyun cooes. “I see you have taken good care of her.” Yongguk murrs. Daehyun nods eagerly. “Good.” Yongguk pulls you forward by the belt loops. “Have you slept well, my love?” He asks. You fluster, but manage to nod. “Good to hear.” Yongguk presses a smooth kiss to your forehead and for a brief moment, glancing sideways into a mirror, you think that you and him make quite a nice couple. A fleeting instance it is as if you and Yongguk are intensely in love.  
The bubble bursts when Yongguk plops back on the couch, dragging you into his lap as if you are a ragdoll. He puts an arm around your hips to prevent you from getting up and casually continues his conversation with Himchan. As if the tender affection for you was just a show. You can’t help but second guess what just happened.  
But there is no time for doubt. Arthur jumps from Jongup’s lap and races over to you, barking from the top of his little corgi lungs. You bend down and pick the pup up as if he is a baby. “Hewwo Arthur, my wittwe sausage. Mama’s wee sausage.” You cooe at him with a silly voice, cuddling the puppy happily. Arthur wriggles around in pure joy, yipping and whining and licking at your face. Some of the girls have started to look at you, mostly in displeasure and disgust. You stop playing with Arthur and fall silent. The only sounds left are Arthur’s soft yips and whines. Even though you can hear your heart thump into your own ears. You put Arthur down on the floor. He whines one last time and sits down at your feet.  
“Oppa, why are they looking at me like that?” You stammer. Yongguk smiles a soft smile and you fall under his spell again. “They have never seen a young lady enchant me like you do, jagiya.” His deep voice raises pleasant gooseprickles on your skin. Again your cheeks turns red. “A-are they jealous?” You whisper. Yongguk shows you a broad smile. “You are quite correct.” He says. “Who are these girls even?” You ask. “These are girls Yongguk’s mother brought, as potential wives for him.” Himchan replies. You suddenly feel rather unreasonably possessive of Yongguk. He is your big hero, no one else’s. Himchan seems to guess your feelings. “Don’t worry child, hey is not very keen on marrying any of these girls. They are but puppets on his mother’s strings.” He cooes. You heave a relieved sigh.  
Daehyun leans towards you. “So if you want to marry the boss, never get too friend with his mother.” He coes. “Don’t say ridiculous things Daehyunnie!” You practically screech. It startles Daehyun so much he almost falls out of his chair. All the boys laugh, the girls just look at you disdainfully. “Now Noona, don’t scare poor Daehyun.” Youngjae teases.You turn pink yet again and puff out your cheeks. “Oh stop it you, we shouldn’t make her so shy.” Zelo butts into the conversation. “So cute of you to defend her.” Youngjae says to him. It is Zelo’s turn to fluster. He looks at his feet and shifts his butt in his seat.  
Silence falls over the room. It feels heavy and awkward. You bend and pick Arthur up and put him on your lap. You focus on scratching the pup behind his ear, trying not to think about how tense everyone is all of a sudden. You can feel how Yongguk’s muscles are tight with tension. Himchan sits straight and his face is a grimace. Daehyun and Youngjae exchange a hesitant look. Zelo still looks at his feet. Only Jongup seems oblivious to the mood.  
Yongguk nudges you to let you know to get up. You stand up from his lap and look back at him. He gets up as well. He takes your hand gently in his own. “Time to call this farce to halt. You five, get back to Work!” He says. Himchan, Daehyun and Youngjae get up. Zelo pulls Jongup to his feet. Yongguk turns to the girls, his face a thundercloud. “You can sod off. I have told mother you are not needed.” He says, his deep voice a whip. The girls barely seem impressed. “You have to give us a chance.” One of the girls cooes. Yongguk gives her a cold look. “I said you are not needed!” His deep voice is dark and angry. He squeezes your hand with quite some force.  
“Why her? Why not one of us?” Another girl asks. That is putting the finger on the sore spot. “Because she has no past. You grew up in this life. You are but puppets on mother’s strings.” Yongguk replies. His statement fills your mind with questions and your heart with doubt. But you say nothing. Because you have a sneaking suspicion that asking questions will land you in trouble. So you just wait for what is to come next.


End file.
